What They Are
by NikaDawson
Summary: Remus may never have a word to describe what James and Sirus are to one another. No DH Spoilers OneShot. Implied JPSB


**Author's Note:** This is just a little one shot that came to me last night. Chapter eleven of Shining Star should be up later tonight or tomorrow. No spoilers for Deathly Hallows.

"Love, to the outsider observer, is often mistaken as lunacy." -Les Vierges

Remus sometimes thinks there isn't a word strong enough for what Sirius and James are to one another. Best friends, brothers…lovers, the words all seemed drowned out by the reality of the two of them together. Some word that maybe hasn't been written down yet, some word he's never heard.

He couldn't imagine a time that the two were ever apart. There's this bond between them, almost like some sort of energy that flows from one to the other, that crackles around them when they're near. He can only dimly recall a few times when he has seen Prongs without Padfoot, Padfoot without Prongs. Moments that seem like barely ten minutes, before one is coming to sit next to the other, arms going around shoulders or waists, or they are shouting for the other, then gone in a split second.

Remus wonder's if they even know what they are. Everyone knows something is between them, everyone, the students and the teachers. Everyone knows, but no one understands, not really. No one but him, and her. Lily. He watches for the times when she'll stare at them, they're not paying attention to anything but themselves, their own little bubble.

He wants to ask her what she's thinking when she is giving the pair that stare. That curious, that some what pained, that knowing stare. Lily has to know that she doesn't know half as much about her boyfriend as Sirius Black does. Lily is the only woman James will ever loves, he loves her as much as he can. He gives her as much of his heart as he is able. The rest belongs to someone else, the rest belongs to Sirius. It has since the moment they said hello.

Sirius knows everything about James. He can tell what James is thinking, what mood he's in, just by barely a glance or a touch. He could be smiling and joking around like usually, and Sirius could tell if he was miserable. The only person James has ever really listened to.

James knows just the right words to say when Sirius is thinking about his family, his brother. Knows how to get him to laugh, knows how to comfort him when he cries. Knows when to just sit there with him not saying anything, and still giving him just what he needs. Sirius will look at James sometimes, and Remus knows there is nothing Sirius wouldn't do for him.

Does Lily wonder about that? When she gets the few stolen moments alone with her boyfriend, the boy who's relentlessly pursued her for years, does she question if James would rather be anywhere but with her? If while he's kissing her, if he's thinking about her and not Sirius?

Has James ever mentioned to her about the nights the two would crawl into bed with each other, never thinking Remus or Peter would notice, not really caring? How they would hold the other's trembling bodies, sometimes just woken up for a nightmare, sometimes just to be close. About the way they'll sit real close together on the couch in the common room, and Sirius will unconsciously run his hand through James' hair, and James will have a little half smile on his contented face? How he'll ten grab Sirius' other hand, the one not occupied with his hair, and play with his fingers, stroking them.

Does she ever glare at Sirius when no one is looking, the way that Sirius glares at her? Does she ever feel the heat of that burning gaze on the back of her neck during class, or when she's cuddling James. The looks that will say to seemed to say to her without words spoken aloud, "He may love you, but he'll always be mine."

Remus may never be able to describe with one word, or even a thousand, what Sirius Black and James Potter are to each other. James is going to marry Lily, and Sirius will be the best man, and he will toast the happy couple, and he will let Lily have James in the eyes of the law. Lily and James Potter will be married, but James Potter and Sirius Black, Padfoot and Prongs, will always be something more than that. Something that nobody, nothing can break.


End file.
